The fluorescent light bulbs are used in many commercial applications, particularly for indoor office lighting. The fluorescent light fixtures include a troffer with one or more fluorescent light bulbs, where the fluorescent light bulbs have different sizes. For example, common fluorescent lights for use in indoor lighting include the T5 (⅝ inch diameter), T8 (1 inch diameter), and the T12 (1½ inch diameter). Such fluorescent bulbs are relatively inefficient and have a relatively short life. Thus, efforts have been made to identify suitable alternative illumination sources for indoor office lighting applications. Light emitting diodes (“LEDs”) have been identified as one alternative to traditional fluorescent bulbs.
An LED typically includes a diode mounted onto a die or chip. The die is connected to a power source, which, in turn, transmits power to the diode. An LED used for lighting or illumination converts electrical energy to light in a manner that results in little radiant energy outside the visible spectrum.
Efforts have also been made to retrofit fluorescent light fixtures with an LED light fixtures. However, the heat generated by the LED light fixtures may cause problems related to the functions of the LEDs and light fixtures. In particular, the relatively high operating temperatures may degrade the performance of the LED light. For example, typical LED lights have a lifetime of approximately 50,000 hours at room temperature, but can be reduced significantly at higher operating temperatures. Thus, many retrofit LED light fixtures do not provide the anticipated benefits or longer life due to inadequate thermal ventilation and configuration. Therefore, there exists a need for an LED mounting system for a light fixture that is easy to install and includes adequate heat dissipation.